My Man and My King : In Any Version of Reality
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Un petit recueil de drabbles Hartwin à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de SomeCoolName. Chacun dans son AU, c'est ma première tentative dans ce fandom et avec ce pairing. (AU Peintre et modèle, escort boy et inspecteur de police, scouts, docteur et patient et égaux à eux-mêmes pour finir)


**Titre: My Man and my King : In Any Version of Reality**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance (multiples AUs)

 **Pairing :** Eggsy Unwin/Harry Hart

 **Notes :** **Petit recueil pour SomeCoolName à qui je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire ! C'est là ma première tentative sur ce pairing et dans ce fandom, j'espère que cela te plaira ! x**

* * *

 **A : Académie**

Les lourds rideaux de velours étaient tirés, la pièce couverte d'un tapis d'Axminster moelleux sentait le stupre et le lilas et dans le Chesterfield de cuir rouge trônait, dans une glorieuse nudité, Gary Unwin , chenapan trouvé au détour d'une rue.

De l'autre côté d'un chevalet sur lequel reposait une grande toile, l'air concentré sur son délicieux et décadent modèle, Harold Hart, membre de la _Royal Academy_ …Toutefois, ce n'est pas sur la reproduction du jeune homme qu'il se focalise mais sur cette main qui s'est emparé du vit turgescent et le caresse avec volupté, le redessinant à chaque effleurement.

 **B : Bordel**

L'enquête l'avait amené jusqu'à ce bordel de seconde zone, parquet grinçant affreusement sous moquette défraichie. .La mère maquerelle souhaitait surtout pouvoir continuer ses affaires en paix. Désignant de la main ses garçons, tentant d'émouvoir le policier, lui disant qu'elle faisait là acte de charité. Apparemment cela permettait à certains de payer leurs études.

Le regard de l'inspecteur Hart se posa sur un jeune homme blond à l'air aguicheur assit indécemment, les jambes largement écartés, sur un fauteuil club défoncé. Hart sourit à la tenancière avec un air de Chat du Cheshire, lui glisse trois billets rouges: _nous pouvons nous arranger_.

 **E : Égarer**

Le rituel matinal des scouts sitôt sortis du lit, c'est le « dérouillage », mais dans la tente des chefs désertée parce que tous - ou presque - étaient justement en train de s'exercer, certains s'étaient un peu … perdus dans les consignes de l'exercice physique.

Harry, le chef de troupe et Eggsy, l'ainé des chefs de patrouille, savent que ce qu'ils font est risqué, ils pourraient se faire prendre sur le fait, et pourtant cela ne freine pas leurs ardeurs, le baiser est passionné, exalté. Il a un goût des mûres sauvages et d'interdit, c'est le meilleur des baisers.

 **F : Familier**

Lors de leurs rares jours de congés, Eggsy se lève vers 6h30 pour la balade matinale de J.B. autour de Stanhope Gardens. Un jogging sur son corps encore un peu poisseux des activités la veille: à son retour, il ira prendre une douche où il ne sera pas seul.

Ensuite un petit-déjeuner délicieux préparé par son amant, du bacon croustillant à souhait , des œufs au plat, un mug de café bien chaud , pour Harry deux crumpets légèrement beurrés, couverts d'une ombre de marmelade d'orange et une tasse d'Edinburgh Earl Grey fumante. Pour tous deux, nombreux baisers paresseux.

 **H : Hippocrate**

« Entrez monsieur Hart, installez-vous, le docteur va bientôt arriver !» lui dit Miss Morton alors qu'un Harry circonspect s'exécute.

Depuis que son docteur et vieil ami, le Dr Merlin est partit à la retraite, il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il vient pour l'examen de dépistage du cancer de la prostate.

Le docteur Unwin entre, Harry le regarde du coin de l'œil, appréciateur, ils se serrent la main — poigne ferme, il aime ça —, conversation de routine sur l'historique médical et quand vient le moment de l'examen, il ne peut retenir un gémissement parfaitement indécent.

 **J : Jardin**

Un jardin anglais avec un rayon de soleil – ainsi nul besoin d'une capote –, une table de fer forgé, belle nappe, une théière d'un somptueux Earl Grey – bien meilleur qu'un certain Christian – délicatement parfumé, des tasses de style Royal Albert -rien à voir avec un piercing du même nom- quelques biscuits – qu'ils ne tremperont pas aujourd'hui – sur une petite assiette de porcelaine.

Deux hommes fichtrement bien habillés. Dans l'un des pantalons de costume si bien coupés, une main se fait conquérante et se glisse sous l'élastique d'un sous-vêtement tendu irrépressiblement sous le désir, la main alterne force et vigueur et finit par faire bonne usage de la serviette de table retenue par quelque chose que l'on aurait pu prendre pour un rond de serviette.


End file.
